User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Ghostfreak. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smallvilleantonio (Talk) 18:44, April 26, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. RE: Alien X Wiki You know, I disagree with making subwikis for a particular topic only. Usually there's not even much to put on there in the first place! But there's no rule against it, so if you want to, go ahead. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: UotM Oops... Forgot to link it. It's actually called the Featured User here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Which Is Better? Depends on what you want. If you want up to date info on the canon Ben 10, go to Ben 10 Planet. If you want to write your own series and read others' ideas, come here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Which Is Better? Not sure. I guess they're both the same, although canon is stricter with rules and doesn't warn before blocking. I should start enforcing the rules in a stricter way here, too. We'd have a million admins here if I didn't stop the bureaucrats here from making more. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning Oh, I see. I was blocked there once a while ago by the now-seemingly-inactive Maiorem, but I didn't even get a block notification message saying "You're now blocked for blah-blah-blah." Although I did do something that was supposed to be a joke that wasn't entirely wise, the lack of warning was annoying. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background I''' didn't get it from anywhere. I think Binkatong made it. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Don't even need to. This is the file. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Activity You added the background. Good. But why are Ben 10 Planet's links blue? Green makes more sense. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lumin8 Lumin8 is a newer account of an older admin here, Ultimate alien. I'm not sure why he started using a different one myself. But I just did it since he was already an admin. I wouldn't give someone that new admin rights. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gift Yeah, but what's it for? Everyone can just bring up their Taskbar and see what time it is. And how do you get it? Wikia Labs? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) As for the argument between you, Lumin8, and ET, I have made a comment that should wrap things up. As for the "growing" admin problem, it has stopped, but there are still too many admins. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) And go ahead, I'm making you an admin even as we speak... err, type. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Clock Your rights are gone. But I don't see it. Maybe it takes a while to show up, like when new versions of pictures take forever to appear. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights I know. I just removed them. And the clock is showing up now. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fan List You're not suppose to invite members to add their name there. It's their own will to add it or not. Get it? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 13:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Friends RE:Chat RE The Earl No thanks. I like pie 15:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Could you go to my new wiki? I like pie 17:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights I'll give you the rights, but for undoing one mistake edit on a page of yours, rollbacking it will revert '''all of your edits up until the last one made by someone other than you. If it's just one edit, use undo. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Earl Already? Didn't you start it two days ago or something? I guess either the seasons are short, or you're not a fan of writing more detailed episodes. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, just want to say hello. I am well... a bureacrat around here and nice work with The Earl so far. I haven't seen any episodes yet. Blast me!Talk to me here 06:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) deviantART Who's your name? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter To submit an article, put it on my talk page and I'll remove it upon reading it. (Don't worry. I'm going to add a better system soon.) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) PS. The Earl is added. I redid that message. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The Earl is on the site's main page Hey, buddy, it's your friend, Newbie49, I just want to say that your series, The Earl, just got featured on the main page of the Ben 10 wikia site. I'm here to say, "LUCKY!" I wanted to be on that wall. But also good job. Newbie49, out. I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 20:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter BEFORE ANY MORE CONFUSION IS BROUGHT UPON US: I am currently not accepting offers for a permanent column in the newsletter, although you can write an article. Put it on my talk page, and I will remove it upon reading it. (I'll save it onto a Notepad document on my computer so I can get to it when writing the newsletter itself without digging through my talk page's history.) I'm currently working on a better submission system, though. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Me in The Earl What's that supposed to mean? Something like Userama, but not a large crossover? Sure! (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Roads Hobby Meh. Roadgeekdom is hard to explain. And I saw your message along with Weirdo's. And he's probably not going to see it if you don't tell him directly. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Answers: *Good (duh) *Neither. I want to transform. *Both. ;) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Me in The Earl Great! But why don't you link the episodes to their pages? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Meh. Okay. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question I Have No Idea Then... Umm... Okay RE: Background RE: Newsletter Date RE: You're Writing the Next Episode of The Earl Chat No thanks Superbike10 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ill meet you there. Superbike10 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) My wiki Could you come? Here it is! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Earl Don't link to "The Earl" in reference to the character. I made a page for Earl, and it doesn't have "The" in it, since that was the series. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Story Diamondsaur RE: Story RE: Roadgeek RE: Reporting Earl Episode Okay, I finished the episode! I think it's called Earl and the Mysterious Figure, but I haven't decided. Should I just make a page for it? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 11:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Earl Based on a true story: The Earl shrunk back to normal size after playing ping-pong with a clone of himself as the opponent and a planet as a ball, and landed on a random planet in a nearby system to grab some chips. Behind the convenience store he ran into a mysterious figure with a huge face-covering hat that was fighting off a band of 8 foot tall anthropomorphic fire-breathing sword-toting rat cyborgs. The Earl originally had no desire to help, but then one of the rat cyborgs breathed fire on his chips, which made him angry, so he easily defeated them all. He asked the figure for a name, the figure replied “Bink”. They hung out for a while and ate his now-barbeque-flavored chips. The Earl decided to turn the figure’s hat into a piece of toast as a prank, so he stole the hat, revealing the figure’s face and… long hair. OMG BINK’S A GIRL. After his intial shock wore off, she taught The Earl how to telekinetically control the growth of wild carrots. Yeeeaaah. XDDD --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks I've seen you put redlinks on The Earl. Please do not add them if you are not planning on immediately making the page, even if you have to just type "This episode is an upcoming, unwritten episode of The Earl." (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 14:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spam New Episode and Logo Was that Brian I left the message to? Oops... (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Maybe. I only did it with PowerPoint's word art. I'll see what I can do. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC)